Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna
The Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna (Oceana for Party for Independence of Oceana), formerly now as Oceana Sanovec Block, is a minor political party in Lovia, whose main goal is to create an Oceana Republic with no interference from Noble City. The official party program is not expansionist but a significant minority of the members do prefer the annexation of the Beaver River mouth and Muza by Oceana. It currently holds two seats in Congress, which are occupied by Paul Sanovec and Harold Zabodský. Most voters of the party live in Oceana. The party outline could best be described as right-wing Christian republican Oceana separatist. In Congress the Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna is part of the conservative Christian block. Oceana Sanovec Block The Oceana Sanovec Block was founded in 2004 by Paul Sanovec. During the 2004 SE the party got 12% of the votes and ended up last of four. Sanovec experienced the same problem as Paul Cromwood (LCD): two traditional Oceana parties gained almost all votes since 1984. Most votes for Sanovec came from relatives and the die-hard separatist core but times were about to change. Klaus Zimmermann, the elected OSP governor, had to resign for health reasons and a special second session of the State Elections was opened and Paul Sanovec took advantage of the opportunity. He heavily campaigned and got 29% of all votes; he ended up second place, thus breaking the traditional proportions. During the 2006 SE, Sanovec had a stroke of unexpected luck: the OSP broke up after several setbacks and Sanovec was elected governor by 46% of the votes. He immediately tried to gain independence but it was an impossible goal. The 2006 Congress was lead by Freedom First, which highly criticized an independent Oceana Republic and asked for guarantees. The 2007 Congress was lead by a coalition between Freedom First and the King's Party, which was anti-separatism at any price. Even though Sanovec had posted his candidacy for the 2008 SE, he withdrew because of a nervous breakdown. After the Hurbanova Crisis, a special session of the State Elections was held and OSB was represented by William Ský-Ilava. However, the Federal Police found OSB to be a criminal organization and it was forbidden. The Oceana Sanovec Block was refounded in early 2010 by Paul Sanovec as the Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna. The abbreviation OSB is still used for the party during the State Elections, in order to avoid confusion with the Party New Oceana, which is a left-wing non-separatist party. The Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna got one seat in the 2011 Second Congress and two seats in the 2012 Congress; possibly this gain is due to the break-up of the Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna. Views For the biggest part, the ideas of the party are based on principles of Christian Democracy and Oceana nationalism. A few points that are PNO exclusive are: * The creation of an independent Oceana Republic with Narasha 'Oshenna as sole official language and Beaver River English as language of verbal communication. * The Oceana Republic should become a member of the United Wiki Nations again. * Oceana should be for Oceana people: borders should be closed and Lovian people should be integrated. * As long as there is no independent republic, Congress should make sure that Oceana culture, language, customs and traditions are mentioned, recognized and protected in and by the Lovian constitution. The people should be well protected along with their customs. * The economy should be free, but it should be possible to intervene if necessary and the government should have the right to set up own companies and institutions. * Health care should be free to all. * There must be a social security, however the payments should be minimal to encourage people who can work to search for work. People with a disability and retired people should get another type of payment. * We support the illegalization of drugs and prostitution. Euthanasia and abortion should be possible but are to be applied carefully. The tobacco law should be made more flexible. * We do not support the direct election of the Prime Minister, separate from the current Federal Elections. * We propose a decentralisation: all states should get more influence in local affairs. * We propose two judges per case if it is a case of national security in order to increase the neutrality of the Supreme Court. * Sunday should remain Sunday. * Special and regular education should become equally financed. Religious education should be possible instead of mainstream public education. Party members * Kunar Ilava * Paul Sanovec * William Ský-Ilava * Harold Zabodský * Petar Hustróva * Vladek Przwalsky (former member) Category:Political party